Sore
by FindSomethingElse
Summary: Alison had a rough day, Emily is willing to help. Emison are in a relationship. Fluff, smut. Include a bath scene.


**Hey people !**

 **So I know that it's been a while but I still love to write and all. Unfortunately I have a life, and this life includes schools and more precisely fucking exams. Anyways I wasn't really inspired by the other story that I made ( Go check that out if you hadn't *wink* ) but I came with this idea.**

 **Enjoy :) !**

* * *

Knock Knock.

" Yes, enter."

" Here." Alison raised her eyes to her co-worker." These are the next files the boss want you to work with."

The blonde sighed as she watched the red hair put the folder on her desk who was already filled with too much tasks to do." Thanks, I guess." Murmured Alison before she took one of the files.

" You okay Ali ?" Asked the red hair as she examined the blond girl.

" Yeah, my neck is a little sore though, I'll have to buy a bed to work correctly if it continues." Joked Alison as her hand reached the back of her neck.

" Maybe you should come with us tonight, me and the rest of the team is going to this new dinner place. You know we talked about it last week."

Alison smiled sadly at her friend." Sorry, you know how freaking busy I am Megan." She opened the file that she had in her hands." I would have loved, you know how much I like seafood."

Megan started to laugh loudly. " I do, and it's scary."

The blonde rolled her eyes." Go tell that to Emily and her obsession with pizza. I swear this girl could dump me for a slice of her favorite food."

" You both are weird, that's why you love each other." Smirked the red hair as she walked to the door.

" Go away before I knock you out with all of these files." Joked the blonde as she checked her clock. 10:24.

Sigh.

Today is going to be a long day.

In the middle of the day, Alison received a text of her girlfriend Emily. It was saying that the brunette would have to work until late at the library of her school. Alison understood that her mermaid had to work hard to finally become a brain surgeon, but sometimes she just wished that she could pass a day with Emily and forget about working all day long.

* * *

When Alison finished work for the day, she gladly took her car to go home. But she decided to make a detour in mini-market who was near from her and Emily's home to go buy some bath salt.

Her neck and her back were hurting her really bad and she thought that a hot bath would relax her muscles and make her feel better.

So after she bought the articles and came back home Alison immediately threw her boots near from the entry, on the floor. The blonde knew that Emily hated it when she did that, but Alison couldn't care less. To be true, she was a little angry at Emily. She understood that her mermaid had to work hard to become what she wanted to be and also that she was stressed as fuck because of all of her exams but sometimes, all Alison wanted was more attention from Emily.

Of course, Emily was a loving girlfriend and Alison wanted to finish the rest of her life with her, but a break couldn't hurt and pass time with her girl more than one hour before going to bed was not good enough anymore. And let's not talk about the sex part, Alison was growing frustrated and it kept getting more serious day by day. And she knew that Emily was feeling the same, she couldn't ignore the glance that she was receiving from her. And it meant everything. But either they hadn't time either they were too tired to move one finger.

Alison grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went upstairs to her and Emily's bedroom to change in her sweat pants an old shirt from her girlfriend. She went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She hummed a tone between a her lips as she turned the pasta that was being cooked. She decided to cook a simple meal since she wasn't feeling hungry and all she wanted was a good and hot as hell bath. She nearly screamed when she felt hands slide in her hips. Her heart was beating fast and she tensed until she recognized the breasts that was pressed behind her back and this perfume that she could identify between thousand.

" Hi hun." Murmured Emily as she pressed her lips to the blonde neck." Did you miss me."

" Emy ?" Asked the blonde as she turned around." Wasn't you supposed to come home late ?" She pressed herself against the brunette even more, wanting to feel her body and the feeling that procured the girl with her.

" What , aren't you happy to see me there ?" Emily asked with a smirk.

" Y-yes but-"

" I just wanted to surprise you Ali. And I think that it worked." Alison gaped at her. She opened, then closed her mouth multiples times before she caught the brunette's lips with hers. The kiss was slow at first, then the blond grasped at Emily's neck. Alison deepened the kiss by letting her tongue caress Emily's lips. The kiss lasted until both of the girls couldn't breath anymore." You definitely missed me." Smiled the brunette out of breath as she stroked Alison's soft curls.

" Didn't you ?" Asked the blonde as she took off the jacket that Emily wore.

" Of course I did Ali, I thought about you all day long."

" You're a sweet talker Em." Smiled Alison before putting the jacket on one of the chairs that lounged the counter in the center of the kitchen.

" I can be a dirty talker too." Whispered the brunette in her ear before slapping her hand on her butt.

" I already know that." Smiled Alison as she went back to the pasta." You hungry ?" She eyed Emily that was behind her, her hand inside a shopping bag.

" Yep."

" What did you bring ?"

" Just a few things that were missing. And chocolate. I know you've been craving it for days now." Smiled the brunette as she put the items inside the fridge.

" You're my hero Em." Alison thanked her girlfriend with a kiss on her lips." Take the plates and go put them on the table."

" Yes Ma'am." Emily did as she was told and went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. So after she did that and washed her hands, she came back with short shorts and a big sweatshirt.

* * *

" And that's how we kinda broke it. But it was really my fault. I mean a little but- Ali ?" Emily watched her girlfriend who kept playing with the pesto that was on top of her pasta." Are you okay ?" Alison kept struggling to have a better position in her chair.

" Yes, it's just that I'm not that hungry."

Emily arched a brow." But why you keep moving ? Were you listening to what I was saying ?"

" Yeah yeah I was. It's just that I was uncomfortable these last days. My back and my neck hurt as hell when I sit down." Breathed Alison with a roll of her eyes. She looked at Emily who was already up. Her eyes fluttered close when she felt hands slip in her hips.

" Why didn't you tell me Ali ? It's important." The brunette's lips kissed the side of her neck.

" Because I didn't think it was this important, like you do. Plu, I didn't to bother you, you've been so busy and I-"

" Ali listens to me. You're more important that my studies, you don't have to keep anything from me. Now let me see how bad is your back and your neck." The brunette put both of her hands in the hollow between her neck and her shoulders." Whoah fuck you're so tense."

Emily started to massage her girlfriend who lets her fork down." Keep going Em." The blonde let her eyes close as she put the back of her head rest in Emily's chest.

" I think I'll have to give you a proper massage. I mean...Look at all of these knots." Said Emily as she accentuated her words by massaging harder the blonde's shoulders.

Alison almost moaned when her girl applied the right pressure at the right spot." I have planned a hot bath."

" Then let's do that. But first let me put the dishes away. Did you finish with your plate ?" Alison nodded as she stood up. She let Emily wash the dishes as she went upstairs to prepare their bath. The blonde didn't thought that she would take a bath with her lover, but she would gladly accept this especially if she would have a massage at the end of it. When she entered the bathroom, she immediatly opened faucet who contenaid the hot water. While she let the hot water fill the bathtub ,she took her clothes off and entered the shower just to wash off any dirt that she accumulated during her rough day.

" You okay now ?" Smiled the brunette as she sat at the edge of the tub.

The blonde arched an brow at her." I could be better." Emily laughed as she stroked the blonde's bare knee." Want me to join ?" She asked with a smark at the end of her lips.

" Hurry smart-ass." The brunette laughed as she turned from the blonde and put her sweatshirt off her body, she did the same with her shorts. She swayed her hips, knowing that the blonde was watching. She took a warm shower as did Alison and then let her body sink in the tub, jumping when she first felt the hot water. The blonde watched her slipping in front of her.

" Your boobs got bigger." Stated Alison as she let her feet stay between Emily's long legs.

" What ?" The brunette asked as she put her hair in a messy bun." No way babe, boobs stop growing at a certain age, and I've passed this age." Responded the brunette as she played with the bubbles. Alison crawled her way on her fours into her girlfriend.

" Wel,l I'm telling you, they are way waaay bigger." Declared the blonde as she put her hands Emily's collarbone. The brunette arched a brow then smiled smugly.

" Huh huh."

" What ?" Asked Alison as her hand left squeezed her girl's right breast.

" You just want to have your way with me." Stated Emily as she let her hands run around Alison's hips.

" I always do. Especially if your naked." Answered truefully Alison as she smiled.

Emily made Alison sit in her laps as her hands caressed her back up and down until they landed on her ass.

" It's been a while since it was just us."

" I know babe, maybe we should take a break. Just the two of us."

" Yeah ?" Asked Emily." And what would it imply ?"

" Me, you, naked and all alone."

" This is us right know Ali." Laughed Emily as she kissed one of the arms that was around her neck. The blonde smiled as she watched her mermaid laugh. She was so freaking beautiful, breathtaking. She couldn't resist as she watched the way her jaw line was so defined. She put her lips on her jaw as she heard the brunette's breath hitch. She kissed her way up until her earlobe as her tongue swirled around it. She felt Emily's hand tighten around her backside.

" C'mon here." Murmured the brunette as her eyes fluttered. Alison continued her journey with her lips until they landed on her mermaid's ones. Alison moaned as Emily squeezed her ass cheeks. She deepened the kiss as her tongue licked Alison's lips.

* * *

 **Hello sorry to interrupt...**

 **Did you note that now, I know how to make that line break lol.**

 **Anyways, part 2 coming soon, I just wanted to drop the part one since it's been forevaa guys.**

 **Also thanks for the follow, reviews, and fav from the other story. It's makes me happy. Soo if you wanna make me happy, you know what you have to do lol.**

 **See ya soon.**


End file.
